1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heating device more particularly intended for cooking and which has at least one illuminated display.
2. Prior Art
British Patent 1,346,574 discloses an illuminated display for a radiant heater, in which the light beam path between the light source and the glass ceramic plate is substantially influenced by a concave mirror, which not only causes problems from the technical and space standpoints, but also fails to provide long-lasting operational reliability, because under the loads in a radiant heater mirrors rapidly lose reflectance.
There can also be a certain light beam path within the glass ceramic plate, so that e.g. a central light source is still slightly visible in the marginal area of the glass ceramic plate, but for this purpose the light source must be very close to the plate and the latter must also have an edge which must be carefully kept clean and which surrounds the individual heating field, which is deliberately avoided in the case of glass ceramic plates having several heating fields, for known reasons.